


Combustion Point

by CatChan



Series: Take Their Breath Away [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 6 years old Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bike, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, JARVIS is a BAMF, Jarvis Is The Best Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatChan/pseuds/CatChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark makes her first engine at six. Such a shame her Dad never finds a second to listen to her say so.<br/> </p><p>
  <i>Or, the story where Howard Stark is... still Howard Stark, Jarvis is still awesome, but he is seriously fed up with this shit, and Tony realizes she's got better things to do than running after a recognition she'll never get.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combustion Point

 

At five plus eight months, Tony finished studying the fluid and conbustion forces theories and were necessary to fully grasp the working of an engine.

 

* * *

 

She nailed a moment when her Father was out of it and asked if she could use his workshop's tools for her new project. He answered with his customary “Yeah, yeah don't break anything.”

 

* * *

 

With the first part of her plan down, she used the account he stocked up for her to commend the raw materials she'd need and set about manufacturing the pieces of her custom designed engine.

She hadn't aimed too high, She had just solved the most obvious problems about fuel and oxygen injection and made the burnt gas expulsion smoother.

She hadn't wanted to tell Dad how far she was, she wanted to surprise him.

 

* * *

 

She hadn't manufactured everything herself, she had also gotten pre-made pieces for the part she wasn't fiddling. She still fixed those, but not in a way that would obviously alter her bike's silhouette.

She wanted a sleek, modern bike, one Dad would try on. One he could use in public if he liked it.

 

* * *

 

She finished fitting everything two months after her birthday.

 

* * *

 

She wasn't surprised when her Father told her “later, baby, I'm busy” each time she brought the subject up.

For four days. 

 

* * *

 

She was bitter, though. Disappointed and bitter. Bitter enough that Jarvis finally gave in and asked if her pet project was giving her a hard time.

“She's perfect.” She knew the answer was terse, she knew one should not talk like that to their friends, but the subject was one huge sore spot.

She had done her best to impress Dad. See what it brought forth.

Jarvis didn't give up on her. Jarvis had never given up on her. Not. Ever.

Jarvis was the best.

“So, what is the problem? Can I help?”

She almost cried. She didn't, Starks don't cry. “Dad is too BUSY to even glance at her!” She knew 'her' was also a short-cut for 'me', but Jarvis didn't point it out. Jarvis was awesome.

He did look upset. He even looked angry, something she'd only seen when Jonathan Hammer had brought his son over for a business meal, thinking his age proximity to Tony would make them friends (adults were stupid) and the ankle-bitter (Justine, or something, a total knob, if you asked her) had thrown his plate to the floor in a tantrum. (It had been fun, seeing the unassuming butler get reluctant apologies and a promise to scrub the carpets out of the poisonous brat. And he HAD scrubbed the carpet, there was even a spot lighter than the surroundings to commemorate!)

“She can run, yet?” He asked, because Jarvis was just this awesome. (Was she repeating herself? Must be because he was really, really, REALLY awesome!)

“I think so, but I can't take her out for a ride on my own, and Father is _busy_!” She knew she was being petulant, and that she was venting on the only person who would listen to her, but Jarvis was used to it, so he didn't used to take it personally.

“You have a helmet?”

“Yeah?”

“And a jacket?”

“... Yes...”

“Boots?”

“Check.”

“Jeans?”

She didn't answer that, just shot him a 'really? Are you kidding me now?' look.

He scoffed. “Good, go fetch them, I'll join you in the basement.”

 

* * *

 

She stopped fidgeting and bouncing on her feet when she saw him get down the stairs. She would never admit that she gapped. Jarvis didn't comment.

He looked very different. He was wearing everything he'd asked her to bring, except the helmet, that was still dangling on his arm. “Ready to go test her out?”

She couldn't describe exactly how she felt as Jarvis opened her Dad's workshop door and followed her to her bike, buckled her helmet for her and hopped on behind her, his arms framing her safely. Excited, yes. She had the nervous jitters, hopping Lia wouldn't refuse to start up and embarrass her.

She was also afraid. Dad was there, at his desk. He hadn't noticed them entering, but surely, he would notice an engine starting in his enclosed basement?

Jarvis smiled. “Nice work, Milady, she _is_ perfect.”

He dismounted, patted her shoulder and walked away, and she felt the disappointment well up in her chest. Of course, Jarvis couldn't just risk his job just for her, she'd have to be awfully selfish to wish him to do that. In so little secret...

Light streamed in, and she looked up. Jarvis was walking back to her. The door to outside was wide open in his back.

He pushed Lia out of her crutch, sat at Tony's back again, got hold of the handles, and kick started her.

She saw Father jump and look up, startled.

Jarvis waved at him, then lowered his helmet's wind-shield and shot out the door.

 

* * *

 

The ride was one of the brightest moments of her life.

The wind was whipping at her clothes, the scenery rushing by, the ground nearing in the curves as Jarvis tilted the bike just at the edge between elating and scary.

And there was this warmth encasing her back and shoulders, telling her she was safe.

She didn't know how Dad was reacting back home. She didn't care. Whatever may come tomorrow, or tonight could happen. Because of this was worth everything on earth.

Jarvis is just her favorite person on earth.

 

* * *

 

They stopped by a dinner at three PM.

Jarvis bought her fries and cheeseburger from his own money.

It was probably cheaper than the sauce she used to put in her dishes.

It was the best thing she'd ever tasted.

The owner lady thought she was Jarvis' daughter.

Tony cried from the warmth and needles warring inside her heart.

How she wished Jarvis had really been her dad. Life would be awesome.

 

* * *

 

They came back home before evening. Tony wished they'd just rode until the end of the world.

 

* * *

 

Dad was waiting for them sitting in an armchair in the hearing room, a glass of brandy in hand. Mom was pacing and asking what would happen if word got out about this when a maid escorted Jarvis and Tony in. The girl bowed before Father, and smiled apologetically to Tony and Jarvis as she went out and shut the door.

Mother was working herself in a frenzy, making up all kinds of stupid scenarios out of their simple outing. Her voice was shrill and loud, and kite ear-straining.

Father told her to go to her room and calm herself while he talked.

Jarvis got a pinched look at that. Tony didn't really understand, she was relived for the sake of her ears.

“Jarvis. Tell me what the hell you were thinking when you rode out with my daughter without a word about where you were going or why.” Tony shrunk in herself at her father's tone.

Jarvis straightened up. “Milady wanted to field test the bike she made. Sir was too busy to do it with her, so I did.”

“And why didn't I _know_ about it?”

Jarvis had the same look as when he'd looked at the Hammer brat. “I don't know? Can Sir tell what Milady spoke about the last time she talked to him, this morning?”

Tony saw her Father as he come up blank. She saw his counter attack building up. “ For something like that, you could have told me yourself!”

Jarvis' face was now downright condescending. “Why would my word be more important than your own daughter's?”

Father was starting to turn red. “You know I could have you arrested for this, right? This is kidnapping!”

“I am aware. I figured Sir might need a reminder that he had a daughter. There are days I wonder if he even does remember about Milady's existence.”

Father squinted. “I am sure this is not a part of your contract.”

Jarvis' eyebrows went up, but he still looked utterly unimpressed. “I didn't do that out of professional duty. If you didn't know, I am on leave, today.”

“Oh? Then why did you see fit to give me your opinion?”

“Because I am Milady's friend, workday or not.”

“Ah, of course!” Father snorted. “Being the house's butler makes you my daughter's friend by default!”

Jarvis scowled and took a step forward. “I won't stand for those insults! Especially not today! I am Milady's friend because she is my friend. Everything I do for her is done freely, but I know she'd do as much for me should I need it.”

“Of course, she is rich!” Father snarled, and Tony felt the tears prickle her eyes and nose. “Who couldn't use a rich friend?”

Jarvis stepped forth again, just under Father's nose. “This is it. I am handing you my resignation tomorrow first thing, I won't work for an idiot who won't even see his own daughter clearly and thinks he is entitled to insult me because he has more money than I do.”

Tony started to cry. Jarvis couldn't be leaving her behind, that wasn't fair.

“I still intend to pick Milady up from school, be there for her homework and bring her back here, it seems no one would be there for that otherwise.”

Dad's face screwed up. “And why would I let you do that?”

“Because for once you may decide her happiness is more important than your pride and let her do what makes her happy? Maybe you should really look at her and try to see the girl that spent half a year building a motorcycle and wanted you to see it first? Maybe you should stop acting like she is only furniture and use just a minute to wonder what are her likes and dislikes?”

Jarvis turned around, knelt before Tony, kissed her on the forehead. “See you tomorrow at the school gates, Milady.” He hugged her and added in a whisper “It is not your fault. It was about time I retired, but even with this, I'll always be there for you.”

 

* * *

 

Father took a picture with her on Tony's bike, in the same position as she'd rode with Jarvis. It wasn't the same.

She still smiled. The heart was not here.

 

* * *

 

Once again, Father was busy the next day. Tony was starting to think it was just as well.

 

* * *

 

Jarvis kept his promise.

Father let him.

 

* * *

 

September came. Father signed her over to a boarding school.

 

* * *

 

Jarvis got him to sign the necessary paperwork so he could take her out for week-ends or holidays if she wasn't going back home.

He moved to her school's town, saying if he had to rent a place, it could as well be by her side.

 

* * *

 

Jarvis is the best.

 

* * *


End file.
